My Friend
by Team Death the Kid
Summary: Kid's home sick and Liz and Patty want to go out for a while. Someone's a little worried about Kid and desides to stay with him. wow, this summary is really bad!
1. Home Sick

I don't own Soul Eater

LIZPOV

I smiled as I looked over at Patty, who was sleeping in her bed-with her stuffed giraffe, Mr. Spots. I decided to get a shower before she and Kid woke up. Oh great, today Patty gets to make time she had almost burned the house down. After my shower and I was getting dressed, I heard Patty say loudly,

"Good morning Mr. Spots! Happy Sunday!" It was cute how much Patty loved Sunday, Crona, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tusbaki, Kid, Patty, and I always played basketball. Then the 8 of us would go out shopping and eat out after. I heard Patty run out of the room, probably to waked kid up. I waited for Kid to yell,

"Patty! Get the Hell off me now! " but it never came. I stepped out of our bathroom and Patty ran back in,

"Sis! Kid said he's not getting up today. But if he stays in bed, he'll miss my breakfast!" My eyes narrowed, I had to eat Patty's food, and Kid has to too. I walked down the hall to Kid's room with Patty following me, like a worried dog. I walked in and sure enough he was still laying in bed.

"Kid! Wake up! We leave for basketball in an hour and a half. You need to eat breakfast. Get up!"

*GROAN*

"I don't feel well, you two go." He is not getting out of breakfast that easily.

"I'm gonna start breakfast!" Patty yelled as she ran out of the room. I ripped the covers off him and he groaned again. I was really annoyed now. I pulled him up, his eyes were still closed,

"Kid! My sister is down there cooking for us and if you think you're getting out of eating it, you're mistaken."

"Liz, really I don't feel well." I shook him harder, Dam it, he would open his eyes! His eyes popped open-as he got sick on my shirt. I dropped him. I would have started yelling, but he had this sad little deer-in-headlights look. I just sighed,

"I guess you weren't lying. I'm gonna change and bring you a bucket." I hurried to get out of that shirt and put a new one on.

"Kid, you should probably just stay in bed today, but, do you mind if Patty and I still go out?" He nodded weakly.

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Don't worry, just kick Black Star's ass at basketball for me."

"Will do Kid." Patty and I finished breakfast, and after making sure Kid was okay, went to beat Black Star. ***

KPOV

I sighed as I heard the front door shut. A whole day to myself. Normally, I would try and fix any asymmetrical garbage in our house, but I don't think I should get out of bed….

***A Few Hours Later***

I was just laying in bed, checking my room to make sure it was perfectly symmetrical when I heard two familiar voiced down stairs.

"I don't know about this. Aren't you supposed to knock before you come in someone else's house? What if Kid gets mad at us? I don't know how to deal with that."

"Relax Stupid! Kid's our friend, besides, if he gets mad…he's a bastard! We're here to help him, remember stupid?"

"Crona! Ragnarok! Is that you!" I heard some hesitant footsteps coming up the stairs towards my room.

"K-Kid? Where are you?" Crona yelled in her soft voice. "In Here!" She slowly opened the door and peaked around.

"K-id? Can I come in?" I nodded. She came in without Ragnarok.

"What happened to Ragnarok? I thought I heard him."

"I umm, didn't want him to bother you, so I made him go away." I just stared at her, Crona was usually too afraid of him to make him go away.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" She was starting to panic.

"No, no. I'm just impressed. You don't usually make him go away." She blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be playing basketball?"

"You weren't there so we had uneven teams. And Black Star was making me uncomfortable. I still don't know how to deal with him."

"Ha, relax. No body, not even Tusbaki, knows how to deal with him." She smiled slightly, but it went away just as quickly as it came.

"So what provoked you to come to my house?"

"W-why? Should I have gone somewhere else?" She was starting to panic again.

"No! I was just wondering."

"Oh…Patty said you were sick, so I wanted to make sure you were doing well. Aren't friends supposed to do that?" I smiled, but it went away quickly. I grabbed at my middle.

"K-Kid? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" I just pulled the bucket up and started getting sick in it. Crona took a step back with huge eyes.

"Kid!" She started talking to herself,

"Agh! What do I do? I don't know how to deal with this!" Ragnarok came out then,

"Hey! Stupid!" He hit her on the head,

"Rub him on the back, idiot!" Crona reached out a trembling hand and lightly placed it on my back. She let it rest there.

"Now rub dumbo!" Ragnarok rubbed her head hardly. She quickly imitated him, but not as hard. Finally, I chocked to a stop. I sat the bucked down and laid down, coughing slightly.

"A-are you okay Kid? I didn't do anything to you did I?"

"I'm fine…Crona?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you please get me a glass of water?"

"S-sure."

"Go down the stairs and to the left, and straight down that hall." She nodded and walked slowly out.

CPOV

We found our way to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"You're so stupid Crona! How do you not know how to take care of a sick person!" He took the glass of water and dumped it on me.

"Hey! Why did you do that? Now I'm wet!"

"Duh, it water!" I got another glass and took it up to Kid.

KPOV

Crona came bck in with water-in a cup and on her. She sat the glass on the table next to my bed.

"Ummm Crona? Why are you wet?" She started trembling before she exploded,

"RAGNAROK DUMPED WATER ON ME! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANY MORE! HE'S ALWAYS BEATING ME UP, AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, AND CALLING ME MEAN NAMES! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH HIM!" Before I could finish processing what she said, she pressed her face into my chest and started crying. I didn't move. Ragnarok came out then. He hit Crona on her head,

"What the hell are you doing! Hey stupid, he doesn't care about your problems! Nobody, not even Lady Medusa gives a crap about you! I'm all you got!" He lifted his hand to hit her again. Before it hit her, I grabbed it.

"I care about Crona. Stop hitting her, can't you see she doesn't like it?"

"Why you little-" I punched him in the face.

"BASTARD!" He went back into Crona. I looked down at her-she was looking up at me with huge eyes.

"Y-you care about me? But why would someone like you care about someone like me?"

"We're friends Crona. Friends care about each other." She started crying again. She reburied her face in my chest,

"Thank you so much!" She cried into me. I just hugged her. I was starting to feel sleepy again so I decided to close my eyes and rest them for a while…

CPOV

After I stopped crying I stood back up and noticed Kid had fallen asleep. I looked at the clock 11:30.

"Hmmm, should we make lunch?" Ragnarok came out again-he was in a better mood.

"Yea! That's go eat their food! It's been ages since I ate!"

"Okay, we'll make kid lunch too." I was glad I remembered how to get to the kitchen.

"What do sick people eat?"

"Soft stuff, ya know like soup, bread, tofu, and they drink A LOT." I looked through the kitchen and found some chicken, noodles, tofu, and chicken broth.

"We'll make chicken soup for Kid, and we can have some chicken!"

"YAY MEAT!" I gave Ragnarok some raw chicken, he loved raw meat. It took half an hour, but I made some chicken soup with noodles, chicken and tofu. I took a small bowl for myself and took the rest up to kid. I sat it on the table-and waited for kid to wake up. I looked at the soup after a while,

"Oh no! Ragnarok! The soups getting cold. Should we wake kid up…I don't know how to deal with this kind of thing!"

"Wake him up! We worked hard on that soup and dam it, he's gonna eat it!"He reached around me and hit Kid on the head,

"HEY!"

"Wake up sicko! Crona here made you some soup! I don't care if you're tired you're gonna eat it!" Kid looked at me,

"You made me soup?"

"Y-yea, sick people eat soup…right?"

"Th..thank you, Crona." I couldn't help it, I blushed slightly. He picked it up and took a small sip.

"Is it good?" What if it was terrible? I don't know how to deal with that.

"Mmm…that's really good Crona, thank you." I blushed again. He finished it quickly,

"It wasn't too cold…was it?"

"Perfect."

"So do you need anything else?"

"Umm…I'm fine, thank you." I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I went down stairs and found Maka.

"Oh! Hi Maka. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to tell Kid we're all staying at my house, so Liz and Patty won't be home till Tuesday. You can come over too Crona!"

"Umm no thank you. I'll stay with Kid."

"Oh, okay. Tell Kid I hope he gets better soon."

"O-Okay, bye." I went back upstairs and told Kid.

"Really you'll stay here for the next two nights?"

"Sure…If that's okay with you."

"Thank you Crona. You're welcome to stay."

"I'm just gonna go to my room and get some cloths and stuff."

"Okay." I ran out and started towards my room. I started thinking to myself, Kid's nice. But, why is he nice to me?

"Because he's my friend." I murmured to myself.


	2. Good Bye, Mother

CPOV

I smiled as I filled my small bad with some cloths, books, etc…

"YO! YO! WASSS-UP!" I screamed, fell down, turned around and looked up at my mirror.

"I'm sorry Crona! Did I scare you?" Ragnarok came out yelling,

"No, Dolt! You didn't scare Crona 'cause I'm part of Crona and nothin' scares me, Stupid reaper!"

"No, Ragnarok! Don't yell at him, what if he gets mad at us?"

"That's your problem!" He yelled as he went away.

"Urr… Okayyyy…. Well I just came to say I'm so happy you're staying with Kid while he's sick! Just, please, don't let him see anything asymmetric. It really freaks him out."

"I-I know Sir." I looked in the background behind Lord Death, and Spirit was curled in a ball with a doll that looked like Maka.

*Sniff* "MAKA! DADDY LOVES YOU AND MAMA! REALLY, IT'S THE TRUTH MAKA!" Shinigami turned and glared at him.

"Spirit could you please-"

"MA-KA-A"

"**SHINIGAMI CHOP!** It would be wise to shut up Spirit. Now," He turned back to me,

"I'm sorry about that Crona. Anyway what was I saying? Oh! Yes I talked to Stein about it, and he said he'll bring some medicine by later. But, **please** don't let him dissect Kid." I noticed Spirit had started crying again. Lord Death noticed too,

"Umm, I'll see ya later Crona." After I had gotten everything I needed I started to run back to kid's house. About half way there I froze,

"Hello Crona." I turned around slowly. No, please no.

"L-Lady Medusa?" She was smaller, like a child.

"I've heard you managed to get in the Reaper's home. Good job Crona. I'm proud of you."

"You're proud, of, me?"

"Yes Crona. Now I have a task for you. It's dreadfully simple, you'll do fine. I just want you to gather as much information as possible. Also here." She handed me a pen.

"There's a snake in that pen. All you have to do is put it in Shinigami's son's drink. Okay? I know you can do it Crona." With that she left. I looked down at the small blue pen. I walked the rest of the way to Kid's house. I slid the pen in my bag and walked up to kid's room. He was sitting in bed eating pasta. "Hey Kid." "Oh, Crona. You can put your stuff in the guest bedroom across the hall.

"I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

"Yell if you need anything." I walked into my room with my feet dragging. I tossed my bag down and sat on the bed and cried. I don't know what to do! I have to listen to Lady Medusa, but, Kid's so nice to me! I can't hurt him.

_I sat on the bed for hours trying to decide what to do._

I stood up and slowly walked across the hall with the pen in my hand. I quietly opened Kid's door and peered in, good, he is asleep. I stood next to Kid's bed. There was a glass of water on the night stand next to him. All I had to do was open the pen and- I dropped the pen and collapsed sobbing.

_I can't do it._

Kid's big gold eyes snapped open.

"Crona! What's…" He picked up the pen and looked at it for a few second before he turned to me,

"Crona, what happened? I thought we were friends." _Were, __**Were**__ friends?_ We're not friends anymore? I hated this! I didn't want to choose between my mother and my best friend! I couldn't take it anymore I broke down. I hugged Kid tightly as I told him everything that had happened. After I finished Kid hugged me and didn't let go.

"Crona, I know she's your mother, but think about everything she's done. She really doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't be afraid of her ether. I know she's a witch, but she doesn't control you, you can fight her." He kept holding me. I looked up at him,

"No, I'll lose."

"Sh! I'll help. It'll all be okay." He pulled me up into his bed so I was laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and in a few minutes, he was asleep. After a few more deep breaths, I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.

KPOV

I woke up when I heard sobbing. I sat up in bed and found myself looking down on a crying Crona.

"Crona!What's..." I noticed a small blue pen next to Crona. I picked it up and looked at it. It didn't have ink inside, it had a small black/purple snake like thing in it. I remember my father talking to Stein about these kinds of things. They had said witches could use them to control people. But why would Crona have one in my room? I didn't want to believe myself, but the only reason I could come up with was that Crona wanted to put that in me.

"Crona, what happened? I thought we were friends." It hurt to use past tense. I had really thought we were friends, she had seemed almost happy here. More open with me than anyone-even Maka. Maybe she was just trying to get to me. Crona suddenly grabbed me and hugged me as tightly as she possibly could.

She started to rush threw her explanation about well…everything. After she was done I hugged her as tightly as I could, I knew I didn't have a reason to believe her, but I did.

"Crona, I know she's your mother, but think about everything she's done. She really doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't be afraid of her ether. I know she's a witch, but she doesn't control you, you can fight her." I just held her. She looked up at me,

"No, I'll lose."

"Sh! I'll help. It'll all be okay." I lifted her up into my bed so she was laying next to me. I hugged her as I drifted off the sleep.

CPOV

I turned and tried to look to the clock without wakening Kid. It was 7 A.M. I felt hungry, I bet Ragnarok was starving. I tried to worm my way out of Kid's grip, but god he wouldn't budge. After a few minutes I gave up and relaxed. He would have to wake up at some point. I had never really gotten a good look at him, I had always been too afraid to make eye contact. I would never understand why he hated the three white stripes in his hair, I thought they were the cutest thing. I blushed-_thank god he didn't hear that._ I looked around his room and everything was exactly perfect. I looked at the mirror on the wall, and I realized Kid would consider me 'garbage' my hair was so messy! Just my luck, Kid yawned and rolled over. I jumped out of his bed and ran to my room, I grabbed my scissors and brush and set to work…

KPOV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. _Yum! After eating soup and pasta all day, I __**need**__ some pancakes!_ I walked slowly down to the kitchen. My jaw dropped when I saw Crona. Her _Hair_… is symmetrical! She noticed I was staring and blushed. I struggled to control my face.

"H-Hey Kid. Do you feel okay? You look kinda red…"

"I-I'm fine, I thought I smelled some pancakes…" She held out a huge tray. I tried not to drool. We both sat down and divided the pancakes in half we both got 8. I was about to dig in when Ragnarok came out and eat all my pancakes at once.

"YUM! Hey CronA WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" I hit him on the head with my plate.

"HEY! Bastard…" He mumbled as he went away. I looked down at my empty plate. _They had smelled so good!_ Four pancakes plopped down on my plate. I looked up at Crona, who now had four on her plate too.

"I-I'm sorry about Ragnarok. You can have some on mine."

"Thank you Crona." They were even better than they smelled.

CPOV

I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. It's probably Stein. I opened the door a crack, what if it was Medusa? It was stein. He dropped a bottle of pills into my hand,

"Give Kid two a day, one in the morning and one before bed. But," He got this crazy/madman look in his eye.

"I might be able to help him. If he could just come over to my lab for a few hours.."

"NO!" I slammed the door and locked it. I walked back to the kitchen and gave Kid one of the pills. I just stood there, the air filled with an awkward silence.

"You're a good cook Crona…" He mumbled and blushed.

"T-Thanks." More silence.

"I'm gonna get the mail…" I ran outside. There was a letter from Liz to me. I opened it.

_"Dear Crona. Maka needs to take on the mission to stop this group of witches a few miles away. She asked us to come. Please tell Kid we'll be home later. Patty wants me to tell you to tell Kid She got a new Giraffe and it had 8 spots. ~Liz, Patty, Mr. Dots_

I sighed. What kind of person leaves when their partner is sick?

"Cr-ona!" All the mail fell from my hands. I turned slowly and looked down at Medusa.

"How's your mission going? Did you put that snake in the boy yet?" I took s deep breath and remeber what Kid said last night.

"No, and I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Not doing anything you say. I'm done hurting my friend and I'm done with you!" She smiled.

"Oh you poor child. You should really think this through for a moment. Since you're so worried about you crush in there. Why don't I take care of that for you? I could kill him easily, Shinigami or not, he's still sick and weak. I'll be right back with his head." She turned towards the house,

"Oh, and Crona, Vector Arrow." I shot away from the house and watched helpless as she ran inside.

MPOV

I ran quietly in the house. I heard some rattling in the kitchen, and found him sitting in a chair with his back to me. _Too Easy_ I took a few more steps to him. He suddenly stood up and hit me in the face with his chair. He put up a good fight, for a child, but it was over quickly. I had him trapped in a ring vector arrows. All I had to do was shoot him to me and end this.

"Well, Here I was all prepared to fight a though Shinigami. And all I get is a weak child. You're no stronger than Crona." I noticed his jaw clenched when I said _Crona_.

"Crona is strong! You don't know anything about her!" He barked at me.

"Oh, so you do have a little crush on my daughter. She had a crush on you too you know." He let his guard down for a second,

"She does…"

"Too bad I'm going to crush you!" I shot him towards me

"NOOOO!" Crona tackled him so he fell to the side. She must have hit him a little too hard, he was out cold. Crona turned to me, Ragnarok in her hand.

"Remember, this isn't my body. You wouldn't want to hurt Rachel, would you?" Crona had this odd, crazy glint in her eye.

"Shut up **shut up** **SHUT UP!** I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU DEAD!" She jumped at me than. I felt like humoring her for a little. I stepped to the side so she landed next to me. She turned and raise her sword to him, I prepared to block. She swung her foot out to trip me. It worked and I stumbled back. She took that small moment to pin me down.

"Good bye, Mother."

CPOV

It was over, Medusa was gone forever now. A weird light headed feeling came over me, I fell down next to Kid. Everything went black.


	3. I can deal with a hug

KPOV

Dam, my head was killing me. Crona isn't the strongest person, but apparently she had a nice hard shoulder. I was laying on my kitchen floor with Crona out next to me. Everything that had happned suddenly came back to me. I sat up and looked around. Rachel was laying in a pool of blood. I could deal with that later, I turned and looked down at Crona. I didn't see any major injuries, but she looked worn out. She probably just needed rest.

_Flashback_

"_Crona is strong! You don't know anything about her!" I yelled at her. _

_"Oh, so you do have a little crush on my daughter. She had a crush on you too you know."_

_End Flashback_

I wasn't sure if I should believe her or not. She could have been trying to distract me. But I **did** have a crush on her, she was just so sweet and innocent. But she couldn't like me. She's perfectly symmetrical, I'm just an asymmetrical pig, garbage! I should just go and die!

CPOV

Someone was hitting the ground next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at Kid. Who was having an OCD fit-again.

"K-Kid?" He didn't notice me talking. I remember seeing Maka doing something when she needed to get Soul's attention. I walked around his house until I found what I was looking for. I came back into the kitchen and Kid was still laying on the floor. I sat down near his head.

"Crona CHOP!" I slammed the huge dictionary on Kid's head.

"WAH!" He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oww…"

"Sorry K-Kid." I didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Now I know how Soul feels."

KPOV

"Now I know how Soul feels."

"Crona, It's getting late, will you make dinner?" Ragnarok came out then,

"YAH! FOOD SWEET FOOD! COME ON CRONA! LETS GET COOKIN'!" He started pounding on her head.

"Ow, Okay! Just stop!" She walked away. I turned over to Rachel's body. It wasn't Medusa anymore. As sick and twisted as it sounded, I was touched Crona had killed her. She had been trying to protect me from Medusa. I wasn't quite sure what to do now though-she was an innocent little girl. I walked into the bathroom and called my father.

"HEY there Kiddo Whats-" He was just staring at me.

"Kid. What happened?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the huge bruise on your cheek!" I pressed my fingers against my cheek, it throbbed slightly.

"Oh, It's probably from when Crona tackled me. It will be better soon-"

"Crona _tackled _you!"

"No NO!" I rushed through everything that had happened. I didn't want him to be mad at Crona!

"Oh, well than I'm glad you just have a bruise. If Crona hadn't hit you, who knows what would have happened?"

"Yes, anyway, I was calling because I'm not sure what to do with the Girl. I was hoping you could give me some advice?"

"Hmmm…It is unfortunate Crona killed her. But I suppose she didn't intend to kill Rachel, just Medusa. I suppose all we can really do is let her soul pass on."

"But, shouldn't we tell her family something, they deserve to know."

"Yes I agree, but we can't tell them a witch possessed her and a demon sword killed her, that's disturbing! We could just say Medusa killed her. It's still cruel but it's not a total lie!"

"Yea, I guess that would be best."

"Is something wrong Kid? You seem distracted."

"Nothings _wrong_ I was just thinking about something Medusa said."

"I wouldn't believe it for a second Kid. She's very cunning and deceptive. You know that!"

"I guess you're right…" I really wish he wasn't right. I wish that when Medusa told me Crona liked me, she was telling the truth…

"By the way, How is the mission Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty took on going?"

"Oh that. They're doing well…"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"The reason Maka took Liz and Patty with her is that the group if witches they're chasing, kidnapped Soul."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Well I'm sure they will do fine! You have nothing to worry about Kiddo! By the way, I can't believe how cute the three white stripes in your hair are!"

"DAD!" He laughed and hung up. I went to get rid of the body. _Ummm something smells good…._

CPOV

I smiled as I finished making the pasta with chicken and white cheese sauce. I had given Ragnarok lots of chicken so he wouldn't eat Kid's food again.

"K-Kid! Dinner's done!" I half yelled. I set the table and poured us each a tall glass of tea. Kid walked in and stared open mouthed at the giant plate of food.

"Ummm, Kid? You're drooling." He wiped his mouth and turned scarlet.

"S-Sorry, I'm just so hungry."

"We didn't have any lunch, that's probably why…" He just nodded. We both sat down and Kid filled his plate and pulled it away from me slightly.

"Ha, relax, I already fed Ragnarok he won't eat your dinner." He blushed again. _So cute…_I blushed. Thank god he's not a mind reader…

KPOV

Crona suddenly blushed, _Dam she's adorable._ She suddenly paled.

"K-Kid what happened to your cheek? D-Did I do that?" I tried to rush through my answer so she wouldn't panic.

"Yes, but don't worry I'm a Shinigami, I'll be better before bed…" She started crying anyway. It took all my will power to stay in my seat and not run over and hold her. _Besides, she probably wouldn't know how to deal with that…_ "Crona, my voice cracked. I hated seeing her so sad,

"Crona, please, _please_ don't cry. I'm fine. If you hadn't pushed me, Medusa would have _killed_ me. Crona…." I didn't know what else to say. I gave in and walked over to hug her. Just like I though, as soon as I touched her, she froze.

"Shhh…It's all okay Crona." I just stood there with my arms around her. To my amazement, she hugged me back.


	4. worthless

KPOV

I've been feeling a little better. Although last night after dinner, I ended up getting sick-again. I couldn't help but blush as I thought of last night's dream.

_Kid's Dream_

_I wasn't sick. Crona and I were both sitting on my couch watching a movie, and sharing a big bowl of popcorn. Crona didn't eat much, but Ragnarok did. After the movie was over we both headed up to my room and laid on my bed and just talked for hours. Crona said,_

"_I, I'm glad you let me stay here Kid…" I gave her a look, hoping she meant she liked being with me. She blushed and started to stammer, _

"_N-No, I didn't mean it like that-" _

"_Shhh…It's okay, I like having you here." Then I leaned in and kissed her softly. She stared at me for a moment before she kissed me back._

_The rest was a blush causing blur…_

_End Dream_

I just sighed and made my way to the bathroom to get dressed…

CPOV

I was in the corner, under the bed, with Mr. Pillow. I had spent the whole night here. I knew Kid (and Ragnarok) would wan breakfast, but I didn't want to leave my corner. I don't think I could handle seeing Kid after last night.

_Flashback_

_After I stopped crying, Kid helped me clean up dinner. I went up to my room after that. Ragnarok came out then,_

"_Hey, Crona! What's up with you! You've been ever dumber than normal since we got here! You keep blushing and you butchered your hair, and you stood up to lady Medusa. What the hell's wrong!"_

"_I…think I might, like Kid…" _

"_You mean like or like __**like?**__"_

"_I didn't know there's two kinds of like…" He hit my head._

"_Stupid. I mean like as a friend or like as a crush?" When I didn't answer, he screamed out,_

"_HOLY SHIT! Crona's hot for Kid!" My face was scarlet._

"_Stop! I don't know if I could deal with Kid hearing you…"_

"_You're so retarded! You actually think he'll like you back! You tried to __**poison**__ him when we first came here! Remember dumbo? You also gave him a nice burse on his cheek and tried to kill him how many times? Let's see, there was the time on that ship…" _

"_SHUT UP!" I punched him in the face. He glared at me before he went away. I didn't want to admit it, but I had a sinking feeling he was right, how could he even stand me? I was terrible, a failure…_

_End flash back_

I knew Ragnarok was right. Kid always calls himself worthless trash, but I'm the worthless one. I can do anything right. I hugged Mr. Pillow tighter.

KPOV

I was starting to worry, I checked her bedroom-no Crona, I checked the kitchen, no Crona, all the downstairs rooms-no Crona. I even checked all around the outside of the house-no Crona. _Dam it Kid! Think! Where does Crona go that nobody can find her? In a corner of her room…But I checked her room. Oh, I might as well check again._ I ran as fast as I could. I opened her door and looked around, not in one of the three corners, wait could she fit under the bed? There was a corner back there… I dropped to my knees and looked down. How the hell did she get down there! She was taller than me and I don't think I could fit! _Maybe she just has a way with corners…_

"Crona? Why are you under the bed?" I was trying hard to make my voice gentle. She mumbled something into her pillow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

"GO AWAY!" I jumped slightly.

"Just go away Kid…" I decided if she could fit, I could too. I squirmed under so from my waist up was under the bed.

"Crona, please calm down. I just want to help." I tried to move closer and I couldn't. I tried to go the other way and found I was stuck. _Great I'm half under a bed with a depressed girl._

"Why would you help me? You hate me!"

"I don't hate you Crona."

"STOP LYING! I know you hate me. You should, I guess. I've tried to poison you, I've tried to _kill_ you! Unless you're insane, you couldn't not hate me…"

"Crona, I don't hate you! What the hell will it take to get that through your thick skull?" she looked up when I yelled at her.

"I really don't hate you Crona." I smiled slightly at her. She let out a nervous laugh and smiled back. My stomach growled then, making a deep red blush spread across my cheeks. "Y-You're hungery, do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Please?" She just nodded and crawled around me. I was blushing even more. She was standing out from under the bed, looking at me. I could feel her staring at my unmoving legs.

"Kid? Are you coming out?"

"I…Ummm…I'm stuck." I was beet red now. I heard Ragnarok,

"HAHAHAHA! The Fatty got stuck under the bed! BWHAHAH!"

"Don't laugh at him, I might get in trouble!"

"Fuck you bitch! Have fun under their fatty!"

"K-Kid, I have an idea, just wait there…" I heard her run out. _This can't be good…_


	5. Hates Me

AN: I know that last chapter wasn't good, at all. I just wrote it to set up for this chapter, enjoy!

KPOV

I am such an idiot. I will _never_ live this down. I'm halfway under a bed, and Crona went who knows where. I could hear her voice in the distance,

"Upstairs in the guest room, sir…" I could hear people walking closer.

"Well Hello Kiddo~!"My face must have been scarlet when I realized that Crona called my Dad because I'm stupid and got stuck under the bed.

"Hello father…"I mumbled. _Dam so embarrassing._

"Crona, didn't you say something about breakfast? I'll take care of kiddo~!"

"Y-Yes sir…" I heard her leave.

"Kid, did you getting stuck have anything to do with symmetry?"

"No, Father. Crona was hiding under here and I tried to get her to come out."

"Ah~Well, I guess that's better than checking the symmetry of something back there." I felt him wrap his big hands around my ankles.

ShinigamiPOV

I grabbed both of Kid's ankles and pulled. I yanked his one shoe off. He instantly tensed up. _This can't be good…_

CPOV

I was making some scrambled eggs when I heard Kid scream,

"FATHER!YOU RUINED THE SYMMETRY!I'm just garbage now! Just leave me under the bed to die!" I heard pounding, probably Kid hitting the floor. I just sighed. I would never admit it but I thought his symmetry fits were cute.

ShinigamiPOV

I was sitting next to Kid trying to calm him down so he would stop hitting his head on the floor. I had put his shoe back on, but I don't think he cared anymore. I just sat there rubbing his back. And groaning in my head. Crona came up after a few minutes, with a….dictionary? She wordlessly crawled under the bed with the book.

"C-Crona….CHOP!" He let out a yelp and his body went limp. She shoved him out from under the bed with some effort. I cocked my head at her. She blushed and looked away but answered my unspoken question.

"Maka showed me how to do it. She does it on Soul when he doesn't listen…"

"Ahh, I smell something burning, Crona?" Ragnarok came out, "NOOO! NOT THE BACON! I DIDN'T GET ANY YET! CRONA!" He started hitting her. She ran out. (I don't blame her) I pulled Kid into my lap and rubbed his back, waiting for him to wake up. _Crona Chop huh? I'd have to remember that._ I chuckled as I thought about the one time I chopped Kid.

_Flashback_

_Kid was about 6. We were in the death room, and I was monitoring a mission a new team was taking on through my mirror. Kid, was trying to fix the candles on my mirror apparently one was crooked or something._

"_Kiddo~ Could you please move? I need to watch them." _

"_One moment Papa, I just wanna fix this…"_

"_Kid, move." The fight didn't look like it was going so well, I needed to see so I could decide if they needed help…_

"_Wait papa! I'm almost…"The fight was going terribly wrong. If I could have seen sooner, I could have sent someone to help. _

"_KID!"_

"_Wait…."_

"_SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Kid put both hands on his head and fell down crying. I got him out of the way just in time to see the end of the new team. I sighed internally as I tried to calm Kid down…_

_End Flashback_

I looked down at Kid,

"I will never understand you and you symmetry Kiddo~ Oh well, It makes you happy…I guess." I think he was starting to come around. He sat up and rubbed his head,

"Owww, Huh? How'd I get out from under the bed?"

"It's a long story! Let's go get some bacon before Ragnarok eats it all~!" He nodded slowly and followed me down stairs.

_Few Hours later***_

I just finished having breakfast with Kid and Crona and needed to talk to Spirit about something. I found it funny how I needed Spirit's advice, of all people! I found him in the death room, with his Maka doll. _I understand why Maka hates him… _

"Spirit? Can I talk to you about something?"

"S-ure sir*Sob*"

"I think Kid might be in love with-"

"IF HE GOES NEAR MAKA I'LL RIP HIS BAl-"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" I didn't need to hear the end of that.

"No, not Maka, Crona!~" He just stared at me.

"What about Crona?"

"Kiddo loves Crona!~"

"Holy Shit! I had no idea Kid's Gay!"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

"Kid is NOT gay! Crona's a girl!"

"Oh…" _oh god Spirit…_

CPOV

Kid and I were cleaning up breakfast. I was washing plates and he was drying. I was glad breakfast was over. I didn't have anything against his father, but I don't know how to deal with someone who has big white hands, and eats with his mask on, but his mask doesn't have a mouth hole…

"Crona, you've been washing that spoon for three minutes. You okay?" I just shoved the spoon at him. He didn't say anything else. _Now he probably hates me…_

KPOV

She wordlessly handed me the spoon and started washing something else. I sighed _She does hate me…_ I don't blame her though. I'm garbage. I blurted out the first thing that came into my head.

"Crona, do you want to go out for a walk later?" She stared at me. _God I fucked that up…_

"Sure." I stared at her now. I wasn't sure if this was a date or not, but it seemed like a good start.

"Okay, well go out when the sun goes down so there won't be as many people." I think this was going well. Of course Ragnarok had to say something.

"Oh my God Crona! He wants to rape you and kill you in the city so he can blame it on a evil human! He want's to wait until dark so there will be no witnesses!"

"No He dosen't Shut up!" He gave me the death look and went away, leaveing Crona Cherry-cheeked. I tried to laugh it off.

"I'm sorry about him Kid…"

"It's fine. It's not your fault." I was really looking forward to tonight.


	6. Date Night

KPOV

I was sighing internally as I stood in line for our drinks at a Café. Crona was sitting at a table in the corner, looking down. It's hard going on a date with an anti-social. While we were walking here, I tried to hole her hand, she panicked and almost fell off the bridge we were crossing. Another time I took a step towards her, she took two steps away. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she just mumbled a one word response. This wasn't going good. I put both of our sodas on the table, I _was_ going to sit on the same bench as Crona, but she was in the middle of it so I couldn't fit and I ended up standing across from her.

"T-Thanks for the drink…" I just nodded.

"Do you want to go to the park after this?"

"If you want to…." Again with the mumbling! I just sighed. But, of course she heard that and had a mini-freak out.

"Kid? D-Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. I did-"

"You didn't do anything." She was just being Crona, someone who's very hard to go on a 'happy' date with. She always acts like she's in a prison and I'm the warden. We walked to the park in silence.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Ragnarok came out!

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled at me.

"rape her or do something fun! You've been acting like someone died and its making baby Crona more depressed than usual!" A few other people in the park noticed Ragnarok and came over. A few seconds after we were in the middle of a crowd. A lot of people were talking about her.

"Hey, check out freaky-chick."

"That things a girl? You sure?"

"Mama, what's the ugly thing?"

"I don't know, but it should be locked up somewhere."

Crona looked like she was going to freak out any-

"AHHH! I don't know how to deal with so many people staring at me!" She made a beeline out of the crowd and towards the city.

I walked up to the guy who called her a freaky-chick, kicked him in between his legs, and ran after Crona.

I ended up in a dark alley in a not so nice neighborhood.

"Crona? It's okay now you can come out!"

*CLANG* I turned towards a garbage can, someone was behind it. I walked closer.

"Crona, is that you? You can come out, they're gone." I walked over and shoved the garbage can out of the way. The person behind the can wrapped a big hand around me neck and shoved me into the ally wall. I tried to scream but he claimed a hand over my mouth. He took his hand off my neck and pulled out a knife and pressed it lightly against my chest.

CPOV

I had ran down this big dark alley without thinking._ Kid's probably mad at me for running. I should find him though…_ I heard a faint scream that was suddenly cut off. I walked slowly towards it. I looked around a corner and saw some guy with a knife pinning Kid against a wall. Kid made a small motion with his hand for me to run. I shook my head and walked closer. I don't think the guy noticed me.

KPOV

What was she doing? She should get out of here, I can take care of myself. My eyes widened as she stepped of an empty bag. The guy spun around yanking me to his chest and put the knife to my neck.

"Hey, lady! Get outta here or the kid dies." She took another step. He cut my neck, not enough to really hurt me, but blood started to trickle down my neck. Crona stopped walking and Ragnarok came out.

CPOV

"Ragnarok, bloody slicer." I murmured as I got my sword and cut my wrist. They guy holding Kid was staring at me.

"H-Hey, Lady, what are you some kinda freak? I-I'll kill him." I just sighed as I watched the black blood pool on my wrist. I sighed again as I flicked my wrist sending the blood towards him.

"Ragnarok…"

"Fine but I don't get why we're helping that brat." I watched as the blood hardened into a crescent blade and cut into the man's chest. It didn't kill him, but his shirt was starting to become stained with red. He stared at his chest for a moment before he removed the knife from Kid's neck. Anger flashed suddenly in his eyes and he lifted his knife and stabbed it into Kid's arm. He screamed, passed out, and started to fall down. I caught him as he fell and the man ran away screaming,

"FREAK!" I just sat there with passed out Kid. I didn't know what to do, I'm not a doctor! I laid him on the ground and tried to pull the knife out. He seemed to tense up so I let go of it.

"Ragnarok? What should we do, I'm not a doctor!"

"Well I'm not a fuckin' doctor either but just yank the stupid knife out!" I pulled on it slightly and-

"AHH!" I jumped as Kid screamed. I think he was starting to wake up.

"Mhhhh…I can't do it!"

"Fine baby, I'll do it!" He shoved my head down so he could reach the knife.

"Gha, Move your fat head, I can't reach!" He pushed it down more, I felt something soft touch my lips…

AN: sorry it ended there! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but I can tell you now it won't be a long chapter. I probably get it done today or Monday… (don't hold me to that)

I know this chapter was weird but this is what happens when you try and write on a sugar high.

Hope you liked it.


	7. What is Love?

CPOV

I couldn't see what Ragnarok was doing, but he was taking a long time. Did pulling a knife out always take so long? He still had my head pressed down. I couldn't see what my lips were on, just the ground. I tried to look up, but all I see was something shiny on the grou-the knife!

"Ragnarok! Let me up!"

"No, I'm almost done!"

"I can see the knife on the ground! What are you doing?"

RagnarokPOV

I _had _to keep Crona down until that dam Kid woke up. It should be interesting when Kid wakes up to Crona kissing him, hopefully he'll either shove her off and be mad at her, or end up trying to rape her. No matter what happens, it'll be interesting for me to watch! I'm looking forward to a good show, hopefully a rape story….I had finished taking care of the jerk's cut, I didn't need him passing out from blood loss to ruin my show. I think he's wakening up.

KPOV

Owww…My arm hurt so badly. Not as bad as before, but still hurt like hell. Nothing else hurt except…It felt like someone was on top me…Someone was kissing me! _Oh god what if it's the guy who attacked me…not he would be heavier. It has to be Crona!_ I opened my eyes and sure enough, I was staring into her dark blue eyes. I kissed her back and wrapped my good arm around her.

CPOV

AHHH! I AM SO FUCKIN' CONFUSED! Kid just opened his eyes, and he pushed his mouth against mine. I felt him wrap his good arm around my back. I could feel Ragnarok shaking with laughter, everyone seemed to know what was going on but me! I had given up trying to get up, Ragnarok wouldn't let me. This couldn't go on forever, I'd just have to wait it out...

RPOV

Okay this is boring, Kid's been sucking her face forever, and I couldn't take it anymore!

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! AREN'T YOU A MAN? RAPE HER ALREADY!"

KPOV

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! AREN'T YOU A MAN? RAPE HER ALREADY!" I just froze and moved my head to the side so I could see around Crona. Ragnarok was out…Pushing her head down. He made her do this whole thing? I hate that dam sword! I gently pushed Crona off me and sat up.

"RAGNAROK! Did you make her kiss me?"

"Duh, this date was so boring, I had to do something!" I really want to beat the crap out of him.

CPOV

"RAGNAROK! Did you make her kiss me?"

"Duh, this date was so boring, I had to do something!" Kiss? Was that what we were doing? I'm so confused… They were still yelling at each other. Ragnarok said something I didn't catch, but Kid looked so angry, it scared me. He reminded me of how angry Lady Medusa was when I had called her Mommy by mistake.

KPOV

"What. Did. You. Say?"

He smirked and said,

"I just said, Crona's just a dam slut! Rape her a-" I punched him in his face. Again and again… I had never been so angry. I couldn't think about anything except smashing him.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING ABOUT? I don't get it, what a kiss…" We both stopped and stared at her, she was looking at the ground. I had always known Crona didn't know a lot of things, Medusa had made sure she was kept in the dark. But I guess it had never occurred to me that she wouldn't know about this kind of thing. Dating, kissing, love, caring…It made sense, thought if you thought about how she was raised.

"Crona…" I scooted closer to her. She stood up and ran. I kinda ran, It hurt my arm if I moved too quickly. I made sure I was always close enough to see her soul. I felt a wave of relief when I 'saw' her in my house. I looked at my wound. It was still very sore, but it was starting to heal.

_Thank you Shinigami body!_

I kept praying in my head she wasn't under the bed again and I found her…under the bed. I would never try and go under there again. I grabbed the bed's leg and pulled with one arm. It took a while, but I managed to pull the bed a few inches away. Crona was still sitting in the corner with her face in a pillow.

"Crona, you can come out." She didn't move. I pulled the bed farther away, so I could fit back there next to her (without getting stuck) I sat next to her and wrapped my good arm around her.

"Crona,Ummm…I'm sorry for what I did…" God my face was so hot…

"Kid, what's a kiss?" I blushed even more.

"Umm…a kiss is when two people…umm…touch each other's lips?" That sounded wrong.

"Why would anyone do that?" This one wasn't as bad.

"People do it…to show that they love each other."

"love?" This was so awkward, but someone would have to tell her at some point.

"Love is when…someone has feeling for someone else."

"I don't understand."

"Well, when someone really cares about someone else, they love them. It's like a very important crush, the other person just means the world to you. It's hard to explain."

"…Kid?" _please don't ask me about rape or something…_ Ragnarok had said that a lot…

"I-I think I love you Kid." She looked up at me slightly. I hugged her and murmured,

"I love you too Crona." She lifted her head up and she had a small smile on her face. I leaned in slowly and kissed her. She kissed me back.

AN: Sorry about the sappy ending. I couldn't think of anything better…Again, sorry it's so short, I didn't want to drag it out anymore. At least I got it up on time!


	8. Oh, Spirit!

AN:…I'm so stupid! I've had this sitting in a folder to be uploaded for TWO FUCKIN' MONTHS! I'm sorry I'm an idolt…

KPOV

I lazely rolled over in bed and smiled at Crona. I wasn't quite sure how, but last night after our kiss, I went to bed and a few minutes later Crona was sleeping next to me. But hey, never question why the girl you love is in bed with you.

"Mhh…Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"Why am I in your bed?" Ummm…

"I…don't really know…"

"Oh…Okay, I'll make breakfast."

"Mmmm…make lots of bacon, I didn't get any last time."

"Okay, Oh! How's your arm?"

"Perfect, Being a grim reaper help when you get stabbed."

"Hea." She laughed slightly.

CPOV

I couldn't stop smiling as I made breakfast. Is this what happiness felt like? I like it. Ragnarok came out then.

"Hey is that….BACON! ME WANT!" I handed him some.

"YUM! MORE MEAT!" I sighed and got out last night's leftovers. I made some pancakes too, Kid said he really liked them. 

"Mmm…Smells great Crona!" Kid walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes, Could you set the table for me?" Ragnarok simply _had_ to say something,

"Hey Hey, It's da' face sucker!" Kid blushed and glared at him. I think he looks cute when he blushed.

"Shut up Ragnarok!"

"Ohh…Scary! What are you gonna do? Cry?"

"Both of you shut up or I get all the bacon and pancakes!" I loved how both their eyes widen and looked slightly afraid.

"Sorry, Crona…" There are advantages to being the cook. They didn't argue for the rest of breakfast.

"Hey, Crona…Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure…as long it's not like last night…" I don't want to deal with people calling me a freak again…

"No! It'll be nothing like that. I promise, you'll enjoy it. How about a movie? I think you'll like that." I nodded and looked down, I couldn't look him in the eyes without blushing…

KPOV

Crona looked down and blushed, _so beautiful_. I frowned when I remembered, I'd also be taking Ragnarok to the movies. I hate that black blooded-annoying-bastard of a sword. I think he could tell what I was thinking, because he smirked,

"What's wrong Stripey? Don't like the idea of me goin' on your date too? Well suck it! I'll be right there so don't try n' touch Crona's boobs! Wait…she's flat…Don't touch her ass! If you do I'll rip your puney Ba-"

"RAGNAROK!" Crona yelled. I could feel my face was red.

"What? I'm just telling stripes what'll happen if he get's any…ideas…" I hate this guy-sword-thing with a burning passion. I spoke up,

"You wanted me to rape her before! Now you want me to stay away? Make up you god damn mind!"

"QUIT YELLIN' AT ME STRIPE-ASS!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I can't deal with loud voices…" I gently held her hand under the table, causing her to look up at me. I smiled, she blushed and looked down.

***LATER***

I knocked on Crona's door.

"Crona? We need to leave soon!"

"Y-you can come in…" I opened the door and found her brushing her hair. I walked up behind her and kissed her cheek, and she blushed. I gently took the brush from her and sat it down. I turned her and kissed her soft lips.

"W-What was that for?"

"Cutting your hair. It's so…perfect now….I love it." I leaned in and kissed her again. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her neck. I pushed her back so she was laying on her bed and I on top of her. Most guys wouldn't like having a girlfriend who's taller than them, I don't care, as long as she's symmetrical. Crona shut her eyes and mine fluttered shut too.

_I don't know how long we stayed like this, seconds? Minutes? Hours?I didn't care about time, I didn't care about anything but the symmetrical girl under me. Nothing last forever though._

"HiYa Kiddo Wha-" I felt my blood run cold. My eyes snapped open and I turned to face two huge black holes on a skull mask.

"F-Father! It-it's not what it looks like!" Ragnarok popped out then.

"Kid here was trying to rape Crona! Don't listen to him! He's one of _them_! The OCD FREAKS!" I would have beaten the crap out of the ass, but I just stared at Father. Father turned and ran out of the room.

SPOV

I can't believe this! This is the second time I need Spirit's advice! Maybe the world is ending? I ran all the way to the death room and found…Spirit…on the floor…crying…with a doll…oh Spirit…

"SPIRIT!"

"AGH! Oh! Sorry sir…"He hid his doll behind his back.

"Spirit…Can you…help me with something…?"

"S-Sure."

"I…walked in on….Kid kissing Crona…"

"I can handle it!" He yelled and ran out. I cocked my head and stared after him. Crazy Man-Bitch….

KPOV

Crona and I were skipping the movie. I'd rather stay home, I didn't want Crona to freak out again…We were laying on my couch watching some old movies when Spirit ran in.

"KID! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Crona flinched away from him.

"Fine, stop your yelling. You're bothering Crona."

SPIRITPOV

I pulled Kid out into the hall, cleared my throat, and prepared to give him the same talk I gave Soul a lot…

***LATER***

SHINIGAMIPOV

I answered my mirror and saw Kid-with bright red cheeks, and huge eyes.

"FATHER!"_Spirit! What the hell did you do?_

AN: Again, sorry I completely forgot about this. I'll try and update sooner next time…


End file.
